


Always tip your waiter

by Spaghetti_Hoops



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, OC is an asshole, Strangers to Lovers, sorta Ryan Bergara/OC but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_Hoops/pseuds/Spaghetti_Hoops
Summary: Ryan has been invited on a date with someone he matched with on tinder. Shane is a waiter at the restaurant. We all know our boys always find their way to each other.Basically...When you go on a date but your date is an asshole and the waiter sure is nice.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	Always tip your waiter

Ryan’s taxi pulled into the restaurant parking lot two minutes late. Traffic had been bad and Ryan definitely wasn’t freaking out about it. Okay maybe a little bit. He hated being late to anything, especially meeting someone for the first time.  
He hurried into the restaurant and scanned the room for his date, Ben. They had matched on tinder a couple of weeks ago, seeming to have similar interests in sports and films. Their conversations had been relaxed and fun, and Ryan found himself looking forward to their little disagreements about which baseball team was kicking the other’s ass. It was easy. So things had gone from there and soon Ben was asking him to dinner at this new restaurant downtown.  
As Ryan pulled out his phone to send Ben a text, a waiter approached him smiling.  
“Hi, can I help you?”  
Ryan looked up to meet his eyes. This man was tall. And attractive. Oh no.  
“Oh I’m looking for my date - Ben Green”  
“Please, follow me Sir”

Ryan followed the waiter across the restaurant, definitely not appreciating the view of his ass. Stop it Ryan you’re on a date for someone else.  
“Here you go Sir. Can I get you anything to drink” the waiter asked as they stopped at a small table in the corner.  
As Ryan was about to reply, his date spoke up.  
“He’ll have what I’m having.”  
Ryan was surprised but smiled and the waiter nodding, setting off back towards the bar.  
“You’re late” Ben stated.  
Ryan could feel a blush form on his cheeks. He hadn’t expected their first meeting to start like this. “Sorry Ben. The taxi was a bit late. We got stuck in traffic. Umm nice to meet you?” Ryan tentatively added as he sank into the chair.  
Ben still looked sternly at Ryan but before Ryan could reply, their waiter was back with a drink and menus in hand.  
Ryan thanked him, took a sip and almost spat it back out. “Sorry, what is this?”  
Ben replied “Whiskey Sour. Can’t you handle a proper drink?”  
Ryan was rapidly losing patience with his date. Ben had seemed great over the phone. Charming, confident and complimentary. It was like an alien had replaced the man he had spent so many hours talking late into the night with.

The waiter, sensing the atmosphere, tried to diffuse the situation.  
“Could I get you anything else to drink. Beer perhaps?”  
“Yes please.” Ryan smiled gratefully.  
“I’ll be right back. Please browse the menus whilst you wait and I can then take your food order”  
Maybe Ben had been having a bad day or something. Ryan reasoned. They could just forget about this rocky start and actually enjoy the evening. Ryan tentatively started a conversation about the Lakers that they had been having the night before, and Ben thankfully took up the topic. Phew. Maybe it wouldn’t be a disastrous date after all. They made casual small talk and chose their food and were ready by the time their waiter came back.

Halfway through their meal, Ben turned the conversation onto something Ryan wasn’t expecting. Politics. He supposed it had never come up before, but now he was sincerely regretting not asking before agreeing to this date.  
“I’m just saying people shouldn’t get handouts for free. They should just get a better job if they’re poor.”  
Ryan clenched his jaw. He wanted to scream. How had he liked this douchebag?! Would it be bad if he made a scene? Dramatically pushed back his chair and ran from the restaurant? Punched his date in the face?  
Thankfully Ben chose that moment to leave the table. “Gotta take a leak. Be right back sweetcheeks!” Ben said.  
Ryan sighed, putting his head in his hands. This evening was enough to put him off dating for a very long time.  
As if on cue, the waiter appeared before him, looking apprehensively down at him. “Rough date?” He inquired.  
Ryan couldn’t help himself. He started babbling about Ben seeming nice but being awful in person and how he wanted to leave but didn’t want to be rude.  
The waiter smiled understandingly. “I understand more than most. I went on a date last week with a guy who voted Trump. And he believed in ghosts and all the conspiracy theories! Should’ve known then.”  
“Hey!” Ryan exclaimed. “I believe in ghosts!”  
“Then you’re just as nutty as he was!” but his eyes were sparkling and Ryan knew he was teasing.  
Ben then appeared and the waiter slipped away before he could ask his name.  
The rest of dinner passed uneventfully. Ben had made some horrible jokes and been annoyed Ryan hadn’t laughed. But how were prejudiced jokes like that funny? The conversation turned to Ben bragging about his job and the money he earned. Ryan was extremely thankful he could just nod and make occasional comments, mostly tuning Ben out.

The next flare up happened when paying the bill. Ryan wanted to pay his fair share, like a good date, but Ben had refused. So Ben paid for the majority and Ryan said he’d get the tip. As he placed the money into the dish for the waiter, Ben snatched it up.  
Ryan was stunned. “Hey, that’s a tip for the waiter!”  
“He wasn’t even a good waiter. If he wants to earn proper money he should just get a better job!”  
Ryan’s blood boiled. “Give me back my money”. His tone left no room for argument.  
Ben rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Not like I need the charity”. He handed Ryan back the change and Ryan placed it into the dish.  
“Your place or mine?” Ben asked.  
“What?”  
“Let’s go. I didn’t take you to dinner to be nice. You should pay me back. Come on.”  
Ryan froze. What the hell was this guy thinking. They clearly disagreed about everything important in life. Why on earth would they spend more time together. Ryan spoke softly. “Look Ben, I’m sorry but I don’t think we’re compatible. Thanks for the meal, but I don’t think a second date is a good idea.”  
“I wasn’t asking you on another date. You don’t have to be compatible to have sex.”  
Ryan’s jaw dropped. “Ben. I’m not going to sleep with you.”  
“But… I paid”  
Suddenly the waiter appeared again, collecting the receipt and spare cutlery.  
Ben turned to him. “Hey dude.”  
The waiter looked up confused. “..yes?”  
“If you take someone out on a date and pay for them, then they owe you right?”  
Oh my god. Ryan wanted to sink into the floor. This was so embarrassing.  
The waiter glanced at Ryan and answered. “Absolutely not. If I take someone out on a date and pay, then it’s because I wanted to spend time with them. You can’t expect anything in return.”  
Ben glared at them both. “Whatever. I was trying to be nice. Wish I hadn’t bothered.” And with that he grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and stormed out.”

“Uhh thanks for that. Sorry you had to deal with him.” Ryan muttered, staring at the floor in shame.  
“It’s not your fault, don’t apologise. I see a lot of dickheads in my line of work.”  
“Still. You had to get involved and I’m sorry.”  
“How about I get you a drink at the bar? My name’s Shane”.  
Shane. It suited him. Ryan was happy he finally had a name to put to the face of his saviour. “Ryan. And… yes. That would be nice, thank you. Need to drown my sorrows.”

They walked over to the bar and Shane went to grab a glass. Ryan struggled to hop up onto the bar stool. Stupid things they always make them ridiculously tall. Shane turned to spot Ryan’s predicament and laughed.  
“Need a hand, little guy”  
“I’m not little! 5’10 is not little”  
Shane, still chuckling, poured him another beer and set it in front of Ryan, who had finally managed to sit on the stool.  
Ryan took a sip and then sighed. “Guess I’ll stop dating for a while. Don’t want a repeat of tonight's performance.”  
“Hey, you’ll find someone nice Ry!”  
Ryan’s heart fluttered at how easily this man could drop nicknames into conversation. “I guess it wasn’t all bad. I got to meet you” Ryan blushed as he realised what just slipped out his mouth. He was about to apologise when Shane spoke.  
“I’m glad I got to meet you too.”  
Ryan froze. What was happening? Was he dreaming? Did he headbutt the table during one of Ben’s rude jokes and get a concussion? The atmosphere changed around them. It seemed tense. Like they were each waiting for the other to make a move or say something, anything. It was shattered when a man at the end of the bar waved Shane down. “Another round please!”  
Shane startled but quickly recovered and headed over, leaving Ryan clutching the bar for support.

This evening had been a complete rollercoaster. Having to put up with his awful date, but then meeting Shane. Someone he just seemed to click with. Did Shane feel the same? Oh god what if he was just being nice? Ryan was a customer. He probably felt bad for him having an awful time in his establishment and took pity on him. But the ease in which they slipped into conversation; the banter, the nicknames, the sparkling eyes. Ryan was so fucked.  
Just then his phone buzzed. Ryan pulled it out his pocket and flinched at the name. ‘Ben from tinder’. Wondering what he wanted, Ryan opened the message and stopped. What? The message was a photo. A photo of Ben and some guy in bed. The caption just said “you missed out on this”. How had he found a guy so quickly? Or was it an old photo sent to tease him.  
“Wow” Ryan muttered, not impressed in the least.  
“What’s up little guy?” Shane asked, having made his way back to Ryan’s side of the bar.  
“Just… ugh it’s easier to show you”. Ryan passed his phone over the bar and waited for the reaction.  
“This your date?” Shane inquired.  
“Yeah” Ryan sighed.  
“He’s the one missing out.” Shane said earnestly. “Don’t let him get you down. You’re a great guy as far as I can tell”.  
Ryan met his eyes. He seemed sincere. “Thanks. I’m having a much better time without him for sure”.  
Shane smiled and then looked back at the phone.  
“Nice naming system you got there. ‘Ben from tinder’ pssh.” Shane said sarcastically. “Hope you won’t just call me ‘Shane the waiter’!” Shane’s eyes widened as he realised what he’d implied. “Uhhh… I mean…”  
Ryan grinned at Shane’s embarrassment. He was cute. “Nah I’d name you sasquatch or something.”  
Shane barked out a laugh. “Guess I better give you my number then. Can’t leave that name hanging.” He smirked, rubbing his neck. Underneath his confident banter, Ryan felt Shane was still a little unsure of himself.  
“Punch it in then, you giant”

Shane played around with Ryan’s phone for a few seconds before passing it back. “You know… we could retaliate?”  
“Retaliate?”  
“Send him a nice photo back and tell him to go fuck himself?”  
Ryan laughed. “Would that count as stooping to his level?”  
“I think he deserves it”  
Ryan deliberated. On one hand it did feel really childish. And Ryan kind of wanted to just ignore Ben and delete his number. But on the other hand, Shane suggested it. Did he want to pose for a photo with Ryan? Even if in a week's time, Shane had forgotten about him, Ryan felt like a photo might be a nice commemoration of the events that had happened to him today. “Alright big guy, you’re on! How are we going to do this?”  
Shane put his hand on his chin and looked sheepishly at Ryan. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead”.  
Ryan shook his head laughing. “Of course you didn’t!”  
“Hey, I’m an ideas man. Can’t do all the planning!”  
Ryan opened his camera and leant back against the bar. “Just say cheese or something”. Ryan then angled the camera, trying to catch him and Shane in shot. “Can you duck a little?”  
Shane laughed. “Aww am I too tall for you, little guy?”  
Ryan huffed but Shane leant over the bar, tucking his head into view.  
“How’s that?” Shane asked.  
Ryan felt Shane’s breath across the side of his neck and shivered slightly. Fuck. He felt his face getting hot but thankfully it wasn’t noticeable on camera. “Uhh” Ryan cleared his throat. “Better. Thanks.”

They both looked into the camera, grinning. As Ryan took the shot, Shane leant further in and kissed Ryan’s cheek. Time seemed to stop for Ryan, as cliche as that was. He couldn’t believe his luck. This beautiful, lanky, kind man was interested in him? You don’t kiss someone you just feel sorry for, do you? It was actually a nice photo, Ryan decided. Shane’s eyes were crinkled at the edges and you could even make out the sparkle. The shot caught the moment Shane’s lips made contact with Ryan’s cheek. Ryan looked… well he looked good actually. Shocked. But happy. He guessed getting a crush suited him.  
“So umm. I hope that wasn’t too much.” Shane had pulled back and was twisting his hands nervously.  
Ryan beamed at Shane. “As long as this leads to something, I don’t mind.”  
“I would like that”. Shane whispered, as if afraid to break the atmosphere. “Maybe… maybe we could go somewhere when you aren’t busy?”  
“Are you asking me on a date?” Ryan grinned.  
Shane nodded shyly. Ryan was absolutely enamoured. He wanted to get closer to this giant, he realised. To hang out together and maybe eventually... Ryan couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this about someone. Maybe never. “I would love to go on a date with you Shane”  
“Hopefully I’ll be better than douchebag Ben”  
Ryan raised his eyebrows. “Anyone is better than douchebag Ben”  
“Even a ghost?” Shane asked, winking.  
Ryan gave him the finger and was about to reply when his phone buzzed again.

“Better get that” Shane said.  
This time it wasn’t from Ben but work. They needed him in early. “Fuck. I better go.”  
“What’s up?” Shane asked, concerned.  
“Work. I need to be in at 7. I should go home and get some sleep.” Ryan paused, looking at Shane before saying “I’ll text you later? If that’s okay?”  
Shane’s face lit up. “Please do. I’ll look forward to hearing from you.”  
"Um goodbye then" Ryan waved awkwardly.  
Shane stepped around the bar and faced Ryan opening his arms for a hug. Ryan quickly moved into Shane's waiting arms. The hug didn't last long but Ryan loved it. He just felt so safe.  
As they pulled away, Ryan surged back and pressed his lips into Shane's. Shane gasped into the kiss but then started kissing back just as passionately. Ryan felt like he saw fireworks. Their lips seemed to fit together like they were made for each other.  
At the sound of the bar whooping they quickly parted, moment gone. Shane had a happy lopsided smile on his face and looked at Ryan like he was his world.  
"See you soon my love" Shane whispered.  
Ryan left the restaurant smiling from ear to ear. He felt like he was walking on air. Not even the prospect of going into work early could ruin this feeling. It seemed like the start of something special.

In the end, Ryan didn’t reply to Ben. That photo was something he wanted to treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I don’t understand how tipping works in America.  
> Dialogue is hard.  
> Feedback appreciated, I’m new and wanting to learn!


End file.
